Serendipity
by bluemermaiid
Summary: When the new redhead ADA walked into SVU Olivia Benson could swear it would be the beginning of a very unpleasant relationship, but as their first case together took various unexpected turns she realized that Casey Novak was nothing like she had judged her to be. An insight on the new found dynamics between Olivia and Casey during the events of 5x05 ("Serendipity").
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, Please read:** This story takes place during the events of the episode 5x05 "Serendipity", focusing on Casey and Olivia's interactions, but mainly on Casey - since Olivia was actively working on the case, on the field and all. A **lot** of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode, as you will all notice. **If you don't have it fresh on your mind I'd recommend a rewatch, because this story doesn't tell the details of the case they were working on - but the case is an important part of the story, since the action takes place during it.**

P.s.:Due to the ff image format the header image for the fic had to be cut in that awkward way, but if you'd like to get it full size let me know, I can always find a way to provide it to you.

Please send me _feedback_ , I'd really like to know your thoughts on this story!

* * *

 **ser·en·dip·i·ty**

 **1.** _The faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident._

 _ **2.** The fact or occurrence of such discoveries._

 _ **3.** An instance of making such a discovery._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Look like pharmaceuticals to me. It's in the warrant, bag it", the redhaired woman that had popped out of nowhere commanded, with her deep voice in a hurried and extremely excited tone.

Before she could barely process anything irritation took over her body and she could almost feel her skin crawling, as if a raw nerved had been poked. She wasn't used to strangers just appearing during evidence collection like that, let alone ones that had their plump coral red lips filled with orders as if they were the local authorities - not to mention the fact she looked exceedingly young to even be someone who worked there.

"Who the hell are you?", Olivia said, irritated and astonished, eyes searching for an explanation, suddenly widening as her partner - to her absolute dismay - was actually able to give her one.

"That's our new A.D.A.. Casey Novak, Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Casey Novak", he said in an introductory tone, pointing each woman to the other.

"Hello", Olivia said without much interest in the pretty new girl. _"She sure won't last long"_ , she thought casually, trying to push away how irritated she felt about the disturbance and about the fact Elliot knew her - and seemed to be glad to see her.

"Do I know you?", Casey Novak asked Elliot, sounding as confused as Olivia did before, despite her enthusiastic tone.

Elliot quickly glanced at his partner not failing to notice her heavy annoyance at the whole situation and, trying to prevent it from turning into something embarrassing and uncomfortable, he promtly moved forward to the new A.D.A., quickly guiding her further from where he and Olivia stood previously.

"Yeah, shortstop, cop's team. Come here", he said rapidly, hand on her back, already on the move.

"Oh, right. Didn't recognize you when you weren't covered in my dust", she replied with a teasing smile, sounding very proud of herself.

"That's very good", he commented, clearly uninterested over talking about softball, "What are you doing here?", he said hastily.

Despite his efforts of driving Casey away from Olivia, he noticed that his parter stood toe to toe with him, listening to everything, and as he well knew, ready to speak her mind to the newcomer.

"It's my case", she put out simply and flatly.

"It's not you're job. We're the detectives", Olivia answered back in a low, almost patronizing voice, as if implying a "You know that, right?" behind it.

 _"I can't believe this. Just what I needed. Alex gets shot and sent away and we get this girl who thinks it's her job to show up at the suspect's house like this"_ , she thought to herself.

"And I'm very hands-on, I like to see my cases through from beginning to end", Casey stated, staring directly at Olivia - not blinking for a second and not moving her eyes away from the detective's widened brown eyes.

She mentally tried to read into Olivia Benson, wondering if the woman's irritation towards her came only from feeling that she was barging into a place where she wasn't supposed to be or if the detective was actually threatened by her presence. Casey had read their files and she had also read Alex Cabot's files, and she knew the way she worked was very different from the way how their previous A.D.A. handled things - not that she found Cabot incompetent, much on the contrary, she admired the woman and was deeply saddened that a law worker had to give up her practise because of criminals' pressures - which made her almost certain that there would be some conflicts between them, but she didn't expect them to happen so soon and specially over something so petty as in her showing up at the suspect's house during evidence collection of her own case. _"To the hell with this shortstop and his hot feisty partner. I have every right to be here and if they feel threatened or angered at my mere presence then they're the ones who'll have to handle it"_ , she thought.

"Well, things are being handled just fine here", Elliot replied dryly.

"Great", Casey's tone was ironic and angry, her face curled up in a sarcastic smile, "Tell you what? Let me take a quick sweep, then we can go to the crime scene together", she continued, eyes fixed on Elliot's, making them realize she wasn't one to give up just like that, because they wanted her to.

"It's already been processed", Olivia replied, her smooth voice trying to conceal the fact she was abashed and beyond pissed off with the A.D.A.'s insistence on barging into their work.

 _"What else could she possibly say right now?"_ , the detective wondered, wishing the girl would just disappear, let them do their job and stick to her part which was assuring that the perps they captured didn't walk freely because of a convincing well-payed bastard of an attorney.

"Not by _me_ ", she said in a fiery tone, her eyes almost taunting Olivia. Then as quickly as she spoke those three words she walked away leaving the two detectives dismayed and still, almost as if a hurricane had passed by them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey! Thank you for all the likes/follows! I really, really appreciate them. Without further ado, here comes chapter two! (it rhymes lol). I just wanted to let you know that some of the chapters on this fic are kinda small, but that's because some Olivia/Casey scenes on the episode are quite short, and that's the basis on which this fic is founded.

Please let me know what you're thinking about it so far!

* * *

Chapter 2

Not a word was spoken as they left the suspect's apartment and got into the car on their way to the crime scene. The tension in the air would be noticeable even to a stranger - if there were any to observe the lack of interaction between the three people. Casey had stopped feeling uncomfortable about Olivia's judging gaze through the side view mirror a couple of blocks before and now she just watched out the window as the houses and establishments passed her by fast - Elliot was on the verge of getting a speeding ticket, she thought. She observed the two detectives attentively, thinking to herself she had their dynamics all figured out: She liked him as more than a partner, he was the married type that considered himself too righteous to ever cheat on his wife - although he's probably considered it, she added - and she wasn't one to become the other woman (maybe, but not under these conditions, Casey decided), specially when kids were involved. So, she looked at her partner like that and he didn't look at her back the same way. Casey wondered for how long they maintained that relationship and what Olivia expected to get out of it - because by the look in her eyes she sure expected to get something.

"You two have been partners for a long time?", she asked, breaking the silence so abruptly that for a few seconds none of the detectives managed to process what had been asked or elaborate a reply. Elliot's blue eyes rose up a few inches, checking her up from the rearview mirror, finally understanding she had asked them a question and awaited for a reply.

"Yeah", he replied flatly, "Five years".

She nodded softly and flickered her eyes back to the side view mirror, where the reflection of Olivia's chocolate eyes now pierced her, the detective's forehead wrinkled in a slightly enraged wondering frown. A shy smile quickly took over Casey's lips, fading away as fast as it had appeared when the realization dawned on her that the reasons why she had felt so inclined to smile at Olivia's annoyance were unknown to her and seemed to frighten her to the core.

* * *

"So, what microscopic piece of evidence do you expect to find at Brianna's apartment that the crime techs didn't turn up?", Elliot said, scratching his head and finally breaking the long silence.

"You never know", she replied casually, ignoring the clear implications behind his speech while watching the crime scene carefully, scanning her eyes through anything that she imagined could be of importance, "Death doesn't stop the mailman. Anyone check her box since she died?", she completed, eyes focused on Olivia, who promptly replied.

"Had it rerouted to the station", the detective stated matter-of-factly, eyes focused on the floor and sarcastic smile on her lips as she paced to the other room.

"Brianna hit the gravy train with this couple. Why would she cut them off?", Casey insisted, her voice now louder, sounding more annoyed.

"Because her maternal instincts finally kicked in", Elliot stated piercingly, his voice now as loud as the counselor's.

"Or she found a higher bidder", she replied incisively, "Let's look for a paper trail to another couple", she completed, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"We could, but it'd be a waste of time", Olivia declared plainly from where she stood across the room.

"Why? 'Cause _I_ suggested it?", Casey quizzed her cynically, laughing under her own breath and wondering why she was thinking Olivia Benson looked slightly more attractive while getting on her nerves.

"Uh, no. Because she just checked out all these books on child rearing. She was keeping the baby", she answered roughly, her voice a tone louder than before, making her exasperation at the A.D.A. very clear.

"How do you _know_ when she got them?", the redheaded asked daringly as she moved towards the detective.

"Because they were checked out from the library. And I'd say judging from the due date, a couple of days before her death", Olivia answered while showing her the books and staring deep into her sea green eyes, trying to control herself and abstain from saying something she would later regret.

 _"What a prick"_ , she thought, _"She is just relentless. Why doesn't she go back to her office? There's gotta be something else for her to do"_.

" 'Skin Diseases of the Elderly'?", she inquired, making Olivia roll her eyes at the question, "Now, why would a 22 year-old pregnant woman need this?", her eyes stared fiercely into Olivia's, then turning down to the now opened book.

"Beats me. But we'll be sure to let you know as soon as we find out", Stabler inclined as he entered the room again.

Casey turned her head back to the male detective and before she could notice Olivia grabbed the book from her hands and shut it closed with a thump, the detective's lips pursed together and eyebrows raised as she left a frustrated looking Casey standing alone in the middle of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all the support so far! I'm so sorry for the huge delay on posting this chapter, but my life has gotten SO busy plus a few health issues also kept me from posting it.

That said, here goes chapter 3 - a bit longer than the previous ones. This is a little bit embarrassing to ask, but if you guys have any thoughts you'd like to share on this story, please do. I've been getting very few _feedback_ and it kinda makes me unmotivated (I'm not ignoring the feedback I am getting, I see all of you and I appreciate you so much!), I hope you understand what I mean. Anything counts! Thank you so much for even taking the time to read this story and the notes. Kisses, hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 3

Casey Novak carelessly threw the paper file with the info on the Brianna case on top of the pile with the previous SVU cases she had been reviewing before taking a bite of an apple that had been laying on the table for almost half an hour. Holding the apple on her left hand, she used the right one to brush away an invisible speck of dust from her black fitted pencil skirt, then tossing the fruit back to her dominant hand and uncrossing her long, pale legs which rested casually on top of her work desk. Her face was crunched up in a pensive expression, almost as if she had been thinking about the cases for the last twenty minutes, when in fact nothing could have been further from her mind - despite the mass of gruesome pictures and detailed lab reports plastered all over the files she had held on her hands for the last hours. But somewhere along the blood and mystery her mind managed to roll elsewhere, like a derailed train - and like one it would take time and effort to get it back to its tracks, and for now she decided to just let it follow the derailed path. Her thoughts slowly drifted to the detective she had met earlier that afternoon and soon enough she decided it was pointless to keep staring at the same page if she wasn't gonna get past "Victim's wounds include lacerations to the [insert body part she had no knowledge of the scientific name until that very moment]", and so she decided to toss the papers to the side and finally take a bite of the luscious apple she had unwrapped minutes before while dedicating the moment to contemplate her intrusive thoughts and try to make sense of them.

She caught herself once again questioning Olivia Benson's reasons to have acted so irritated towards her, but despite her best efforts to analyze it from various angles she got nothing concrete out of it. _"Unless the rumors about her and Cabot were true"_ , she pondered, complementing the thought, _"Either that or she is really protective about her work with Elliot" -_ aware of her purposeful misuse of the word "protective". Both scenarios left her with an uncomfortable feeling in her gut as her mind recollected Olivia's watchful face observing all the details in the crime scene. She didn't dare believe the source of her discomfort was something as shallow as pity, but it did remarkably mimic that feeling, for all she knew. Casey felt sympathetic for Olivia although recognizing she had never been in a position remotely like any of the ones she imagined the detective had been into. Various romantic complications aside, she was never one to nurture feelings for people that didn't respond to them in a mirrowed way and she couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to work on a daily basis with someone who had this grip on her but who wouldn't - and couldn't - be with her, or who wouldn't even be aware of the look in her eye and the meaning behind it. Her expression suddenly became dark and her mood swifted brusquely as she took the last bite on the apple and tapped the inedible remains on the desk, shaking her head as if 'trying to brush that line of thought aside. _"Why the hell am I even thinking of all this? It really doesn't concern me"._

Casey allowed her mind to slip away once more, but this time it didn't choose any focal point to deflect to, it rather parked on a void, as if to rest a bit from all the thinking it had made during the last forty eight hours since she had been pointed out to work at the sixteenth precinct and started reading paper work on anything SVU related she could get her hands into. Already not unusual to that point, - and it would become absurdly common in a closer future - after a few moments of accommodation her thoughts slowly and furtively found their way into the subject of Olivia Benson again, this time abstaining from elaborating any theories about the woman's romantic life but rather settling with scrutinizing her appearance and personality, and before Casey could fully be aware of how it had started she found herself visualizing again the back of the detective's head and how it abruptly tilted towards her when she had made the comment about the pharmaceuticals, almost as if Olivia lived in a constant state of watchfulness. _"I wonder if that's how it is working for SVU",_ she worriedly thought, remembering how her predecessor was dismissed: a single gunshot to the chest and no words left to say. She inquired how much strength it had taken for Olivia, with her traumatic background related to sexual crimes, to join the force and dedicate herself to working on something that demanded for her to revisit such heavy emotional content day after day - as if all of it wasn't already heavy enough for one to handle without any history with it. She set onto the idea that behind those insidious and understanding brown eyes, along with that firm statuesque chin and the well lined lips was a woman stronger and more complex than it appeared at first contact, although she wasn't sure she should attribute that conclusion to her own observations and divagations or to the fact she had had access to Olivia's files and therefore had been able to see further beyond she would probably have seen without it.

What remained unknown to her was what precisely - and, not less importantly, the _why_ of it - had drawn her so intensely to Olivia Benson. It wasn't a sense of identification because the two women couldn't possibly be more different nor was it a case of instant connection - they had barely exchanged more than the necessary words and even those were said bitterly or, at its best, politely. _"She couldn't wait enough to get rid of me"_ , she bluntly thought to herself, pursing her lips tightly together and sighing harshly. Resolute, but less coherently than before, the detective persisted to occupy her contemplations, little glimpses of her features being highlighted as if Casey was searching for a sign, a clue, a direction - just to what exactly she didn't know. Far from where the tracks once stood, she decided that her line of thought was not a derailed train but rather a massive train wreck. Before she could proceed on scolding herself for allowing the intrusive ideas to take a tsunami like dimension and overflowing all over her work hours a bang on her door caused her to hastily remove her feet off the work desk and button up her suit, smoothing it softly with her long fingers.

"A.D.A. Novak, here is the rest of the files you requested", a young man announced shyly while pointing up a stash of files with the NYPD logo stamped on them.

"Thank you, James", she replied while organizing them on an empty corner alongside the other ones she was analyzing before her mind started circling around Olivia Benson.

"I've heard that there was a break in your new case, a new suspect who was probably the baby's father", he commented curiously, clearly trying to get new information on the subject.

"Oh, yes. Our new suspect. The lab will run the tests soon enough and everything will become clear", she replied plainly, almost grinding her teeth in anger but trying to conceal any expressions of it.

As agilely as the man had arrived he left, his departure suddenly stirring up on her a sensation of something being dislocated or misplaced. As a method of preventing herself to returning to the anterior thoughts, she assured herself action was the best path to follow, she then rose up and reached for her coat and hand bag, pacing hurriedly towards the office's door and resuming her moves as she reached for the knob. Casey looked down on her languid hand and noticed she still gripped onto the remainings of her afternoon snack, the rotten apple resting on her palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, it means really a lot to me! I'm sorry I haven't been following a posting schedule, but my life has been pretty hectic and so have my health issues. Without further delay, here is chapter 4! I hope you guys keep enjoying this story, the CO activity has been so slow lately that I'm afraid the fandom has died out! _Feedback always welcomed (:_

* * *

Chapter 4

Casey Novak strutted inside the sixteenth precinct bearing all the faux confidence she managed, completely unsure of what sort of scenery she would find inside it or how she would be treated by those who worked there - she already knew how unpleasantly the SVU detectives handled the situation if an A.D.A. decided to show up at a suspect's house during evidence collection. Under normal circumstances walking for the first time into a police squad where she would start working would be an anxiety inducing task all by itself without the whole force being involved in a brutal case, but considering her first meeting with Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler she could point out the circumstance as almost nerve wrecking if she wasn't so angered over the news that a new lead on the case hadn't been enough for any of them to pick up the phone and call her even though she had asked to. She noticed all the detectives gathered around one of the work desks, a wide range of expressions on their faces, the majority which she read as expectant, they were certainly discussing the case in hands, she pondered.

"So, who's our daddy?", Captain Cragen asked flatly.

"Results aren't back yet", Elliot replied, eyes focused on the computer keyboard where he carelessly typed something.

"You were supposed to call as soon as you _found_ anything", Casey blurted out, eyes going from an unresponsive Stabler and finally settling on the woman who had occupied her thoughts for so long that afternoon, "What's this I hear, you're onto a _new_ suspect?", she hastily inquired, eyebrows raised up awaiting a reply.

Olivia sighed deeply, rubbing her fingertips through her frown, trying to brush away a persistent headache that insisted on installing itself on her head and that would inevitably stay if that fiery redhead kept popping at her work place and demanding to know every detail about everything in real time.

"We found a guy that Brianna believed was the father", she said while exhaling a gush of air.

"He's not copping to it, though", the captain completed.

"That's why you have to come to me. I can get an order for a paternity test", Casey stated in an aggravated explanatory tone.

Elliot rose up from his chair with agile moves, his face turned sideways to the conversation and his whole body language expressing his annoyance at the A.D.A.'s presence.

"He offered it up voluntarily", the detective replied.

"Usually a bad sign when we get it so easily", Cragen said to Casey, making him the only one in the room who kept his focus on her.

"What about the chemist?", she asked, now in a less predatory tone.

"His alibi is solid", he answered simply.

"Well, everybody's after the flavor of the month, so the place he works in has hidden cameras everywhere. He got in at 6:00 and was there all morning", a detective Casey recognized from the SVU files she had been reading as Odafin Tutuola commented, now standing side by side to her and, as Cragen, acknowledging her presence.

"And what about the pharmaceuticals we found at his house?", she asked detective Tutuola.

"That was a sample case a sales rep sent him. Our techs said no combination can make Pitocin or Versed", he answered.

Olivia took a quick glance at Casey, observing the woman's placid yet questioning expression and thinking that she looked extremely different when she wasn't being objective or intrusive. For a second she wondered what really hid underneath that rigid and effective facade, but she promptly shook those notions away and decided she'd have to wait to know anything more about her.

"So he really was shielding his wife", the detective took the news by throwing her pencil on top of a file she had been reading and crossing her arms in front of her chest, face curled up in a frustrated smile.

"Last call for bets on Dr. Newlands' paternity test", detective John Munch announced as he paced towards his colleagues with a casual smirk on his face.

"Just give us the results, John", Cragen insisted impatiently.

"What do you want, the good news or the bad news first?", he teased.

"John", Cragen raised his voice.

"He's not the father", Munch affirmed carefully, slightly pursing his lips.

"So what's the good news?", Casey quizzed in exasperated disbelief that there could be any good news to the situation.

"We cleared a cold case", he exposed, to watchful and inquiring shocked faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Once again I'm so sorry for the huge delay on updating. I've been SO busy I could barely log online. But things will be better from now on (apart from this terrible sickness I just got, but it shall pass!). I'd like to thank everyone who showed their appreciation to this story, this feedback is fuel to me. It's really so important, I think every writer thinks the same way, the feedback is something that keeps us going. I hope I have clarified the message about more Casey and Olivia interations on the comments, but I'd like to also explain that just because they don't interact as much on this story it doesn't mean we won't get to see a relationship growth - along with the individual growth - during the course of "Serendipity". I hope my reply hasn't put any readers off. I think this story is very interesting, in the perspective of the characters, who they are and how they deal with each other. Anyway, I'm babbling! Here goes chapter 5.

 _Feedback always appreciated and longed for!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Elliot and Olivia were assigned to pick up Dr. Newlands and bring him to the precinct for interrogation while the other detectives, the Captain and A.D.A. Novak analyzed the new found information and tried to place together the pieces of the puzzle.

Casey stirred up the dark brown suspicious looking coffee before unwrapping the second sugar package and letting its full content fall down inside the warm liquid, she then placed the styrofoam cup down with a thump and sighed deeply, placing the heels of her opened hands on the table behind her while anxiously shuffling her body weight between one leg and the other. Her eyes were now a shade darker, and despite appearing to be focused on a spot far away from where she stood they in fact converged to nowhere in particular, if not to a place wide into her thoughts, which now disturbed her greatly.

"Is everything okay, counselor?", Captain Cragen asked, the sympathy in his face not unnoticed to her.

"Yeah, everything is okay", she answered, straightening her posture and trying to shake the pensive expression away from her face, "This case took quite an unexpected turn, hun?".

"They usually do that", he replied with a nod.

"I guess this is the moment when you say 'Welcome to SVU', right?", she attempted a smile, certain that it was anything but convincing.

"This is definitely not the best case to start off", Cragen sounded apologetic despite the clear knowledge he had nothing to apologize for.

"No A.D.A. likes to start off with a case where your prime suspect suddenly is not a suspect anymore but a pedophile protected by the statues of limitation. Definitely not the best case. And it's not moving anywhere forward. We need to at least catch the bastard who killed Brianna and her baby", her voice went from defeated to exasperated but determined. Cragen smiled compliantly, understanding why the D.A.'s office had nothing but compliments to say about Casey Novak. The woman sure knew how to turn a situation around, regardless of it being one she wasn't familiar with.

"We will", Captain Cragen replied, nodding his head towards the interrogation room where Elliot and Olivia, who had just arrived, were taking the doctor.

Casey gulped in the coffee - more out of politeness than out of desire for caffeine - thanking herself for adding that extra packet of sugar to that bland brown colored water, and followed the captain towards the secluded room from which they would watch the interrogation. He closed the door behind them and turned up the audio so they could hear what was being said on the inside.

"Welcome to SVU, Novak", he declared to her, with a smile.

"There must be some mistake", the doctor announced, sounding incredulous but tired.

"DNA doesn't lie", Olivia replied, her chin locked and her features too appearing to be tired.

"Well, then you have to know that I'm not the father of that dead girl's baby", he said, as if this affirmation made everything crystal clear.

"Doesn't mean you didn't kill her", Elliot said, unmoved by whatever logics the guy seemed to be following.

"Why on earth would I?", he confronted the detective.

"Brianna making all those wild accusations. That could have ruined your practice, broken up your family", Olivia stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in front of her body.

"I see what you're doing. You can't get me on murder, so you frame me for this other thing", he said flatly.

"Hey, you, this other thing, is an innocent girl whose childhood you stole", Elliot feverishly altered himself, and by this point was already pointing fingers at the doctor and waving the victim's picture to his face.

"I didn't".

"You know what her biggest fear was before you? Starting the first grade", the detective said in disgust.

"She told her mom that she was ready for big girl clothes, so they drove to the mall in Paramus", Olivia chimed in, her accusing voice tone now mirrowing Elliot's.

"You were lurking in the children's department", Elliot said under his breath.

Casey lowered the speaker's volume and paced in circles inside the small, dark room she was in, her breath coming in shallow waves at each step. It was incredible how utterly contrastive it was to simply know what despicable acts the human being was able to commit and flat out listening to them being described like that. She watched Olivia move around Newlands and wondered how the detective could stand being in the same room with that guy and endure the dreadful task of confronting him with his crime. Nodding her head vehemently she agreed with herself that she could never be a detective.

What she failed to understand was why they persisted asking that vicious guy questions when Brianna's killer was out there - and he was the only one she actually could put behind bars for life, not this one. She thought that with the way things were going Stabler was bound to crash the guy's skull open at any given moment, apart from already being wasting their time on a dead end. _"That's the law. This pervert can't be touched. And there's a killer on the loose"_.

"Detectives, a minute", she called, opening the interrogation room with a worried and questioning look in her eyes, that flickered from Elliot to Olivia.

Olivia was taken aback and incredulously stared at Elliot in hopes that he would do something or at least tell her what the hell was wrong with this new A.D.A., that once again insisted in appearing in the most inconvenient times, demanding and ordering things.

As confused as his partner, Elliot went out the interrogation room alone, wanting to bang the door behind him but abstaining from doing so for obvious reasons. Crossing the small room and closing the door that lead up to the squad, he was almost fuming.

"Where's Cragen?", he questioned her.

"I don't know", she replied casually.

"Then you don't interrupt me when I'm in there with a perp", he blurted out, pointing a finger to her face, "You stand here, watch through this one-way, and see where we are", he yelled.

"Where we are is three months past the 5-year statute of _limitations_. We can't touch him", she yelled back, eyes glued on his enraged face.

"I _know_ that", he said mockingly, "He's technically not under arrest".

"Why is he in there?".

"He's a person of special interest in a string of other cases", he answered while walking away from her and towards the interrogation room's door.

"Yeah, which ones?", she dared him.

"That's what we're trying to find out", he bursted, growling at her again, this time leaning in closer.

"By the book?", she asked him bluntly, recollecting all the abuse and assault tags on his file as well as the gossips she had heard about how hot tempered he was and how it always ended up in trouble - specially for the A.D.A.s.

"Trust me, that guy in there has a lot of other victims, whose time hasn't run out. We still like him for Brianna", he replied with a slight grin on his face before pointing his finger at her once again and moving towards the door.

Before Elliot could get back to the interrogation the door of the room where they stood was opened. The detective smiled sarcastically before announcing the man who had just arrived.

"A.D.A. Novak, Trevor Langan. I assume you're here to protect your pedophile?".

"Alleged pedophile", he replied, changing his focus to the A.D.A. "And Casey and I go way back".

"To Wall Street. Most of his clients just screw employees out of pension plans", she commented in a sultry voice tone.

Langan gasped and smiled cynically, her reply reminding him how strong headed and tough Casey Novak had always been. His expression dramatically changed to a very serious and bitter one.

"Well, this one didn't screw anyone. If he's not charged, I'll be collecting him", he asserted, opening the interrogation room, "Detective Benson, my client has nothing more to say to you", he called her out.

Elliot sighed and paced back and forth, avoiding looking at Casey and trying to grasp control of himself.

"Not gonna be talking to him again", he remarked to her, clearly wanting her to feel guilty despite the fact she already felt it deep in her guts.

"Did you get anything?", Casey abruptly asked to an aggravated looking Olivia who had just walked out of the interrogation room.

"No, thanks to you", she answered with widened brown eyes focused on Elliot as she walked away on Casey, who stood in the dark room by herself, mind filled with guilt and shattered hopes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry for this huge delay. I really have no good excuse for it, just that things have been a little busy here, I travelled and stuff. But still, not a good excuse. I've also been very down these last few weeks. I feel like our fandom (C/O) is so small and that people aren't invested anymore, and it makes me kinda sad. I just love these characters so much, their relationship, their dynamics, their potential together... It saddens me that it can be "forgotten" like that. And I also love Casey Novak, and since she's not on the show anymore I also feel sad she'll be a character that is just gonna drift away. Well, I'm being too melodramatic, forgive me. Here goes chapter 6, forgive me for the delay. I will gather my shit and stop being so mopey.

PS.: There is a lot of case stuff on this chapter, so if you don't remember much of it, I recommend you to rewatch the scene in question or re-read the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Casey remained inside the poorly lit room for longer than she was able to estimate, ruminating everything that had happened before the detectives had walked away with their faces twisted with contempt at her. It was as if the more she tried to repair things the more she only managed to shatter them into yet smaller pieces. No one prepared you for these challenges, she thought to herself, and no one made the decisions or handled the consequences but you - which would be something fairly simple to do if people's lives and integrities weren't at stake. The door slowly opened with a cracking noise and the lights were turned on.

"Care to join us, A.D.A?", the Captain asked her softly.

"Yes, sure. I was just thinking about this case", she explained herself.

They silently walked together towards Fin's working desk, where the detective went through some newly arrived files.

"Where did Benson and Stabler go?", she asked, unable to keep the question to herself any longer.

"They went to Molly Stratton's house, to interview her on anything she might remember about her rape", Cragen replied, noticing the quick look that passed through Casey's eyes.

"And how old is she now?", she asked, trying to maintain a placid expression on her face.

"This is the file on her case", Fin pointed it to Casey, "The people who handled it didn't manage to get a lot of specific details on the perp's MO. or a lot of distinguishable features about the attack".

"Which is what they expect to get from Molly's interview", she questioned, tilting her head to the side and picking up the file.

"Exactly", he agreed, "But I think that if we cross reference some of the info on the rape we might find other similar attacks".

"And when they come back with the details on what Molly remembers we add those to the search", she completed, and encouraged by his vehement head nod she continued, "Then we nail the bastard".

"You've said it all, counselor", Fin replied, smiling at the woman's determined face.

Olivia lowered the car's window and let the wind brush through her hair and face, the soft cold gushes of air flicking across her skin in little blows as they rode by in an almost high speed. As much as she was used to everyday walking into work and being faced with the most shocking cases and vicious criminals there were moments when it still shook her to the core, just like this one where it had started with a dead woman whose baby had been removed from her (for reasons they still grasped to fully understand - not that they could ever _actually_ understand) and it enveloped towards the direction of a rape past the statue of limitation in which a little girl was attacked by a pedophile with a fetish for honey - and the attack had happened only a few feet away from where the clueless mom stood, checking out a sales rack. She glanced outside the window and saw a few kids happily playing on the street, a friendly looking old lady pushing a small cart filled with fresh vegetables, two woman carelessly talking on their mobiles. She wondered if these people knew how cruel and barbaric the world could be, if they realized what she had to work on daily was the reality of millions of people, if they too lived in fear that one day their world and Olivia's would crash together - or if they already knew that there was no division and these worlds were indeed just one.

"Are you okay, Liv?", he peered over at his silent partner worriedly, but at the same time sure of what her reply would be.

"Yeah, El. I'm okay", she answered calmly, resting her eyelids shut for a few minutes before their arrival at the station.

Elliot, Olivia and Cragen arrived inside the squad room as the detectives briefed the captain on Molly Stratton's statement. Much to Olivia's surprise she noticed the new A.D.A. had stayed there, and carefully went through files alongside Fin as if she was a detective herself.

"We've been going through the Tri-State 61s, looking for a match", Olivia told the captain as Casey watched her, green eyes rapidly changing focus when another voice took over.

"I got one. Alicia Hahn, Happened at the Bronx Zoo. Lured into a bathroom. Same packet of honey", he read out.

"When?", the captain asked.

"Two months ago", Fin answered.

"Bring Newlands in for a line-up", Casey announced hopefully, finally seeing a possibility of making things right.

"You can't do that", Munch said hastily, in a dismissive tone, making Casey abruptly turn her head towards him.

" _Why_?"

"The victim is eight years old", he stated matter-of-factly.

"And she deserves justice", she answered back.

"And if she picks the wrong guy, you've just given him exculpatory evidence", Elliot argumented.

Casey now stood face to face with Olivia, and by a brief read of the detective's expression Casey could see she agreed with her fellow detectives even before she uttered a word.

"Which is admissible at trial", Olivia asserted as if to remind Casey of the legal consequences of her decision, which just managed to further engage the A.D.A. and set her more adamant on her resolution.

"I'm willing to take that chance", she replied.

"A line up is a bad idea. Adults have enough trouble making an ID. It's way too risky with a kid", Cragen affirmed firmly as Olivia held her breath hoping the captain's words were enough to set that headstrong woman on another track.

"It happened _two months_ ago. How could she possibly forget him?", she insisted fixedly.

Casey quickly set the necessary legal processes in motion and sooner than everyone expected Langan and Dr. Newlands were already present for the line up. Olivia and Elliot were faced with the task of talking to the victim's family, explaining the whole situation and getting their consent for the line up as well as assuring Alicia Hahn that everything would be okay and no harm would come to her for identifying the man who had hurt her. Olivia hated those situations, specially one where everyone who had experience with victims was against it and a new comer with no knowledge at all commanded them to proceed with the line up anyway. She wasn't sure if Casey Novak was insane, inconsequent, cold, or just completely blinded by her need to win the case that it didn't matter what it took to do so.

With everything set up appropriately, Olivia cautiously brought Alicia to the room and explained to her what the girl was supposed to do, clenching her chin at the sight of this terrified little girl on the verge of tears flickering her eyes from one man to the other in exasperation.

" I don't know", Alicia declared, her little features contorted in a sad expression.

"Good enough for me", Langan remarked.

"Take your _time_ , Alicia. This is _very_ important", Casey impatiently denoted in a serious tone.

"Yeah, she knows that", Olivia said angrily, censuring Casey with her voice, "Do you need to stop now?", she asked the girl softly.

" _Please_ , all right? Just one more look, and this time, really concentrate", Casey firmly asked, widened eyes focused on Alicia.

"I was", the girl replied.

"She can't see what's not there", Langan said, while Alicia ran her eyes through the men holding numbers one more time.

"Do you see him?", Casey suggested, insisting again.

"Is it number... Is it number... two?".

"Excuse me. I have a motion to file", Langan said to a guilt stricken Casey.

"Was it wrong?", the girl cried out, looking towards Casey.

"You did just great, Alicia. I'm gonna take you home now, okay, honey? Come on, it's okay", Olivia replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry", she cried to Casey, who walked out of the room unable to utter a word as Olivia's piercing stare burned in the back of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Did everyone enjoy a happy new year celebration? I hope so! (: Here goes chapter 7, a very emotional chapter and personally one of my favorites in this whole story (I mean, who doesn't absolutely _love_ this office scene between Olivia and Casey?). I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope the interest on this story (and this pairing!) doesn't die out! I have to confess I was **so** very happy about the reviews I got, they really moved me! Anyways, here it goes!

As always, _feedback aaalways welcomed._

* * *

Chapter 7

Alicia Hahn had grown so fond of the caring detective Benson that she had insisted on sitting on the front seat during the ride back to her house and started crying when her mother told her it wasn't possible, only stopping when Olivia herself explained that the recommendation was intended solely for her safety. Olivia deflected the mother's choleric gaze through the rearview mirror, cursing under her breath the entire situation and scolding herself from promising they would catch the bastard who raped her daughter because she knew this was probably the last thing the poor woman needed or wanted to hear. She dropped both Alicia and the mother at their house without engaging in a prolonged conversation with either of them, despite the girl's wishes to show her a collection of dolls, because "The detective is a very busy woman and she can't stay" - as the mother put hastily. Olivia handed out her business card and told Alicia to contact her whenever needed, she then watched the sad little girl walk away and vanish inside the tall, imposing white house.

Back inside the car, her mind reeled with indignation at Casey Novak, blood rushing so quickly through her veins she could feel it throbbing on her temples, and she was sure that if she was able to see her own face she would see a disgruntled expression that resembled more an animal than a balanced human being. Against all the recommendations the A.D.A. had pressured that little girl into making an identification, traumatizing her even further, to absolutely no positive outcome at all. But what really bothered her about Casey's conduct was the uncertainty over the intentions: did she care about the victims or was all this just a matter of winning a case and establishing herself? Her hands curled in fists around the steering wheel as she grasped it in hopes of achieving further comprehension on the matter the more she pressured it. The cellphone's ringtone announced what she already knew, bringing her mind back to Elliot's worried face watching her carefully, trying to analyze her intentions in that not so subtle way she knew and dreaded so well.

"You don't want me to go with you?", he had asked her, blue eyes fixated on her in search for her real intentions.

"There's no need to, El. Stay here, gather more information on the bastard. I'll be back soon", she had replied, dismissively, uncomfortable at how he seemed to slowly pierce through her, silently knowing she had something else in mind.

And so now she turned right where she was supposed to turn left and before she could collect her thoughts or decide what she would say she was already strutting her way to Casey's office. Peaking through the window glass, she could see the A.D.A. sitting by a pile of papers and somehow the mere sight of her only inflamed Olivia's temper even more than it already was. Without any introductions or explanations she flickered the door open.

"Could you have been any tougher on that little girl? Like she hasn't already been traumatized enough?", she blurted out.

Casey sat with her back arched towards the small table, her thick red hair concealing her face from Olivia's fierce stare. Her long, pale fingers were intertwined and she nervously pressed her palms together in an attempt to calm her pulsating nerves and rushed thoughts.

"I'm sorry", she replied, firstly looking down then turning her head up to face Olivia. She then got up from the small set sofa and walked across the room towards her desk.

Olivia's defences crashed down as she was taken aback by those bright green eyes that seemed to beg her for mercy. Casey Novak hadn't struck her as the type of person who would apologize or who would expose such vulnerability in just a single look, and yet it had all happened right there almost as fast as a lightening hits the ground. Of everything she had unconsciously expected - a dismissal, a denial, or even an insult - an apology wasn't even on the list, and she wondered if she had painted such an image of Casey based on what the woman presented her or solely on what she was willing to see. It dawned on her that this was the first time during that entire day she stopped to take into consideration the fact that Casey was new to SVU and most likely not used to any of those circumstances, that was added up with the unsympathetic co-workers (Olivia included) and with the rollercoaster case they had in hands to create a situation that got out of control fast.

Olivia sighed deeply and let her chin fall down. She had been way too quick to judge Casey, and by no other reasons than her missing Alex and feeling bothered over a person who was just trying to understand and learn things.

"Nobody thinks that they can do this at first", Olivia declared, walking towards Casey who now positioned herself defensively behind her work desk.

"I _wanted_ straight homicides, you know?", frustration not hidden in her tone, she threw her briefcase on top of the desk and held her hands together in front of her body, "All the glory, no living victims".

"Lesson number one", hands in pockets, she paced closer to Casey, "Nobody can handle the children".

"How do you?", Casey asked, noticing her question came as a surprise to Olivia, who flickered her eyes down as if searching for a way to express herself.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't get easier", she replied softly, nodding her head.

She didn't know exactly when or why her mind abruptly shifted focus from the subject to simply converge once again into thinking about Olivia, she just knew that it happened in an almost magnetic and unavoidable way, and now she watched the detective with attentive admiration, barely able to contain the influx of questions that rolled through her head.

"It's all this sickness and perversion", she hissed, leaning in closer to Olivia, "I mean, what do you say to your _boyfriend_ when you go home at night?", changing her tone, she tried to maintain her expression as it was before.

"I don't actually have one", Olivia chimed in.

"Because of the job?", she asked smoothly, making it sound like an affirmation. Her green eyes were fixated on the detective's face, scrutinizing it, eager for a reply.

"Well, I try to date. Things go great until they ask what I do", she answered quickly once again her voice slightly shaking and her head turned down in embarrassment. _"This is not where I expected this conversation to go at all"_ , she thought to herself.

"Not exactly dinner conversation, huh?", Casey smiled ironically.

"The ones that don't pull away immediately, uh, lean in, way too interested wanting to hear all the sick, twisted details, and, um Either way, it's always the last date", Olivia admitted with her lips pursed, questioning herself why she was opening up to this woman she barely knew and why it felt so comfortable to do so.

"It must be easier for the male detectives", she affirmed vaguely. She couldn't care less about the male detectives and their love issues caused by the job. She was too busy watching Olivia's shy and pensive face, memorizing and admiring the features, inquiring once again what was it that drew her so strongly towards that woman and if everyone else felt this magnetism that appeared to exhale from Olivia Benson's pores.

"Well, let's see. Fin never talks about his love life at work, and Elliot doesn't talk about work at home. And Munch has just given up", she said with a sigh. Her eyes were full, and not even her crossed arms in front of her chest were able to contain the feeling they would pour if she persisted on that subject any longer, specially because Casey's understanding gaze seemed to fall on her like a thin veil, inviting her to become vulnerable, something she didn't like and couldn't afford to be.

"Then why do you guys do it?", Casey's voice was almost as low as a whisper. She walked in closer to Olivia, her eyes begging once more, but this time not for mercy, but for an insight. Casey wanted to comprehend how she dealt with the challenges she was faced with everyday, how she handled such an emotionally demanding work, how she coped with the solitude it forced upon her, how she didn't let it get into the way of her actually living and not only surviving. Casey wanted to understand how to do this job to her best and not get lost while doing it. But most importantly: she wanted to understand Olivia Benson, how the woman worked, what made her tick. She felt like she needed to understand Olivia.

Olivia felt intoxicated by her breath and her questions and her intensity. When she had crossed that door, filled with anger, she had nothing else in mind but a confrontation that maybe could result in an understanding, but somewhere down the road the interaction had taken a turn she wouldn't have confabulated in her wildest guesses, and now she felt as if she had exposed herself too much and too fast to a person she barely knew. This wasn't appropriate, and they had a case to attend to.

"Because somebody has to", she replied, pursing her lips into a straight line and clicking her tongue while patting Casey on the shoulder before quickly walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey, guys, you haven't forgotten about this story, have you? Well, here goes another chapter anyways.

I'd like to ask you something I've debated with a few Olivia/Casey shippers: Why do you think Alex/Olivia and even Alex/Casey get more appreciation and even more fan content, like fics? I'm really curious about your opinion.

I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please, let me know what you think of the story. Feedback welcomed, as always.

* * *

Chapter 8

Casey allowed her body to slowly slide down and sink into her comfortable office chair, slipping her feet off the heels and massaging one against the other carefully while slightly stretching the collar of her turtleneck sweater, as if to allow the blood to circulate more freely through her veins. She felt not only exhausted, but also overwhelmed by feelings she had never experienced before. It was as if everything had struck her so instantaneously that she didn't have time to process or rationalize - which was unlike of her or of her profession.

Her long fingers anxiously fidgeted with the files spread on top of the work desk before choosing one in particular and opening it decisively. Bright green eyes flickered up and down through the lines of text, turning a shade lighter at each sentence read. Maybe it wasn't thinking this case needed, she conjectured, maybe what it needed was a heavy doses of emotion.

With agile movements she tucked the opened file inside the briefcase and dressed back her heels, rapidly but elegantly rising from the chair and grabbing her coat. She would do whatever it took to bring the rapist to justice and to right her wrongs. She had to. And above all, she wanted to, she was now committed to it.

"Did you ever take your girls to the Bronx Zoo, Mrs. Newlands?", Casey asked, trying to conceal her disgust as she observed the Newlands' family photo and wondered how the woman standing behind her could have been so blind.

"A few times. Lynette is obsessed with giraffes", she replied, with a shy smile.

"A lot of kids are", she said plainly, decided that this was the moment to change her approach, "Your husband must have really enjoyed himself".

"That's not funny", the sympathy quickly faded off her face, "He told me all about these ridiculous new allegations", she commented as she crossed the room, stopping at the liquor cabinet.

"They're not allegations, they're fact", Casey stated.

"We've been married I think I would've picked up on something like that by now", Mrs. Newlands said with a sigh as she poured herself a drink.

"If you haven't, you're in serious denial, which is frightening, given your daughters' ages", she affirmed incisively, approaching the woman with quick small steps.

"That is sick. He has never been inappropriate with them", she growled.

"What about with their friends?"

"I think you should go now", the woman said with a deep, enraged sigh before banging her glass against the cabinet and grabbing Casey by the arm.

"Listen to me. There is no question that your husband is a pedophile", Casey insisted.

Mrs. Newlands sighed in disbelief. "He's done the line up. What more do we have to do to convince you?".

"DNA evidence is irrefutable, _Doctor_. We have his in one of the victims".

"He never told me that", the doctor whispered, eyes widened with shock.

"Who are you?", the newly arrived Newlands asked Casey.

"Casey Novak, Assistant District Attorney", she answered calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he barked at her.

"Please. If you've been covering up for him, tell me now", she appealed to the wife, as if giving her an ultimatum.

"Get out", he continued.

"Think of your little girls", she whispered, leaning in closer to Mrs. Newlands.

"I'm calling my attorney".

Outside the Newlands' residence Casey heard distressed and confrontational shouts, and as she paced towards her car she shook her head vehemently, uncertain of what to think of the whole situation, only hoping that her incisive action brought some useful results to the case.

After taking what was supposed to be a long and relaxing shower - but that turned out to be just another moment for her mind to space out from the gruesome details of the previous rape cases, to Alicia's terrified eyes, to Olivia's compassionate ones staring vividly at her - she slipped into a comfortable cotton pajama and prepared herself some instant coffee (which was not one of her most remarkable forms of caffeine intake, but definitely better than that strange liquid they insisted in calling coffee at the SVU squad) before finally laying down on her large couch and closing her eyes. With her eyelids lightly shut, she forced all the preoccupations away from her mind, trying to brush them out in the attempts of getting a clean canvas to sleep on, if only for a little while, at least until the coffee turned cold.

Within a few minutes of struggle she realized all attempts of sleeping that night would be in vain as the intrusive thoughts kept clogging whatever notion of peace and quiet she tried to install into her mindset. As usual, she had already anticipated the result to her dilemma: the coffee that rested alongside the opened case files on top of the table before her were the proof of her deep self awareness. Carelessly finger combing her hair back, she exhaled sharply and once again reviewed the inventory on each case, particularly focusing her thoughts on Molly Stratton, the girl who didn't get justice years ago and that now, even though they had DNA evidence, wouldn't get justice because of the statue of limitation. She blankly stared at the smiling curly haired girl on the picture, cursing the whole law under her breath before drinking a sip of her now cold coffee and banging her fist on the wooden table. _"Damn it"_.

Her watchful green eyes scanned through the already familiar sheets of paper countless times before flickering up to the digital clock that marked 2:47 a.m.. Although struck by a sudden feeling of having time being stolen from hands, it all became very real when she stepped inside the kitchen and noticed the coffee jar completely empty of all its content (the equivalent of 3 full mugs of coffee, she remarked to herself, if sleep hadn't become her before it would doubtlessly not become her now). Despite the long time butting heads with hollowed out facts that could only be filled by the evidence she could no longer reach because of the limitation, she managed to highlight a few important points and gather all the notes needed for a trial, all carefully organized in topics, by order of relevance. The first annotation on the case was short and direct, narrowed down to one sentence that had been circled over and over.

 _Argue MO_ , it read.

* * *

"She has nothing linking my client to this crime", Langan affirmed as Casey Novak, judge Preston and himself strolled down the corridors inside the courthouse.

"I have a particularly vile and unique MO", Casey argumented.

"She has no DNA, no witnesses. The victim picked a different man from the line up", he completed, intentionally diverging his eyes from the fuming gaze Casey gave him.

"This was a scared little girl who blocked out her assailant. Remember, she'd been _brutalized"_ , she looked towards the judge.

"Yeah, according to her, by suspect number _two_ , not my client", he said hastily.

"That's such bull", she censured him.

"Maybe", judge Preston said, "You haven't established a prima facie case, counselor. If you've got something, time to show your cards", she completed, motioning Casey to proceed.

"I have a prior victim, same approximate age, same packet of honey", she announced confidently, eyes glued to the judge, "And I _do_ have his DNA in this one", now her piercing eyes were focused on Langan.

"Which is inadmissible. The clock ran out of that case three months ago", he said, dismissively.

"Molineaux. Her testimony would be introduced solely to establish pattern", her stare remained unabated.

"Your Honor, if you let that in, it's all over. The jury will convict on the prior bad act alone", Langan remarked.

"I'll have to agree. The physical evidence is too dispositive".

"Your Honor -", Casey started augmenting but the judge was quick to interfere.

"Let's split the difference. DNA is out, but I'll allow you to argue MO", she decided.

* * *

Walking around her office in circles, Casey finally stopped to gather her thoughts and question herself why was it so hard for her to decide whether to announce to the detectives that there would be a trial by phone or to use her free lunch hour and pass over by the squad to tell the news in person. Dismissing any shadow of doubts or implications that her brain had already begun to put in motion, she decided to end the question by simply picking up the phone and calling the sixteenth precinct, a shiver going through her spine when that smooth and familiar voice rose from the other end of the speaker.

"Benson, SVU", she spoke lightly.

"Detective Benson, this is A.D.A. Novak, and I'm just calling to inform all of you that the judge allowed Molly Stratton's testimony", she paused to catch her breath, "Solely to stablish MO, but still, it means Newlands will go to trial", Casey paused once again, this time it was a longer pause but surprisingly Olivia didn't interrupt, "I won't let him walk", she finally finished.

"Oh, this is great news! Wait up".

Casey heard a muffled sound, as if the detective was trying to cover her end of the receiver, but she could still manage to hear what was being said, almost as if the sound came from the bottom of a well.

"It's Novak. The judge accepted Molly's testimony, to argue MO. Newlands is gonna go to trial", Olivia said.

"I knew we'd get the bastard", Elliot replied cheerfully.

"Let's just hope it's enough to put him away", Captain Cragen pondered.

The other voices went back to the background and Olivia's rose closer.

"This is really great news, Novak", she repeated herself.

"Yes, it is", Casey paused, "Benson?".

"Still here", she replied, in a tone Casey wasn't sure was irritated or just expectant.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?", her tone was now lower, and if the detective could see her the flushed cheeks would be immediately noticeable.

"Mmm", Olivia went silent for a few seconds, "My lunch break is really tight".

"I understand, it's okay. Maybe some other day", she brushed it off, feeling absolutely mortified and mentally cursing herself for vocalizing that question.

"How about we go for a drink if this case ends up well?", the detective proposed.

"Sounds great to me, Benson", Casey accepted, with a smile.

* * *

Trial Part 22

Casey Novak had impatiently watched Trevor Langan talk on the cellphone for over 15 minutes before she decided to state what was obviously clear to everyone: Newlands wasn't showing up any time soon at the Court. Langan might as well have helped his client flee and now had to set up in motion the whole "worried attorney searching his client" routine in order to fool the judge, but Casey wasn't gonna let the act hold up for one more moment.

"Your Honor, the People are ready", she blurted out, rising from her seat.

"Where is your client, ?", judge Preston asked irritatedly.

"I have just put in a call to his wife, and my assistant is checking local hospitals", Langan rose, looking completely embarrassed.

"Please", Casey ironically begged, "He hasn't been in an accident. He's obviously _fled_ ", she remarked, staring at the judge with a cynical face.

"If you have any knowledge of your client's whereabouts, Counselor", Preston warned him.

"I don't", he paused, "But if I could just have a short recess -"

"Bail is forfeited. I'm ordering a bench warrant for his arrest", the judge said angrily before banging the gavel.

Elliot leaned in closer towards Casey and cleared his throat, "Let's hope he didn't flee the country".

"I'll get started on freezing his accounts", Casey asserted before leaving the courtroom as Olivia and Elliot approached Langan and inquired him about the mysterious phone calls.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Guys, I am _ **so** damn sorry for the huge delay_! What happened was that 1) I made two trips (now I'm back home) and 2) I've been internetless for quite a while (it's back on now and hopefully it will stay this way!). Anyways, here's chapter 9. I hope you're still with me here and I hope you like this one!

PS.: There's a bit of case content on this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

A few quick and short phone calls later, and Newlands accounts were frozen - not that there had been any activity on them since a couple of days previous to the trial. Casey once again found herself confronted with the perspective of having free time alone in her office, but this time it didn't feel comforting or soothing to be shielded from the world or from work, it felt plainly despairing. Sure, now that their only suspect had fled and missed trial things would go much easier - that is, if he was found before committing another crime, in this state or in another (but Casey prefered to pretend this possibility didn't exist) - but she was still struck with a feeling of vagueness, of hollow, as if some important piece of the puzzle was missing, although she wasn't able to pinpoint what it could be.

She lightly massaged her right temple while leaning on her work desk and wondering if what troubled her was the thought of those little girls and their stolen childhoods, something no judge, no trial or justice could ever give back to them. That was the problem of dealing with living victims, she reflected, even though it was her job to preach justice and encourage them to face their attacker (for she had read enough on the matter, desperately and vainly wishing textbook facts resembled reality if only in a bit), it would never be sufficient, it still required them to relive their traumatic experiences over and over again - first with the detectives, then at the hospital, followed by Casey herself, then a judge, jury, defence attorney, random people who went to Court, sometimes the media, and, worst of all, their attacker. And there was still the chance of two simple words crushing their hopes: " _not guilty_ ". This was solely the part she would have contact with, she thought with a deep sigh as her eyes began watering, they would still have to live their entire lives with the knowledge that their bodies had been violated, that another human being was able to walk to them and steal their dignity in one brutal, coward act. _"Why the hell am I thinking about all this now?"_.

Choosing rationality over emotion, she decided those thoughts weren't worth occupying her mind with, at least not on the present moment. Benson, Stabler and the other detectives were doing everything in their power to find Newlands and despite not knowing them for a long time she trusted their abilities and their passion, and she knew they would find the guy, sooner or later. After ruminating on that idea for a few instants, as if to convince herself it was indeed plausible, she allowed her body to do the talking, and with sleek motions grabbed her coat and bag, walking outside of the office.

Not long later Casey Novak found herself on her usual chinese restaurant, and although familiar with the food, she felt like a complete outsider to the whole environment. That's the issue with the 21st century, she reflected while slowly stirring a cup of spicy flavoured tea she had accepted more out of politeness than out of desire for drinking tea, we order so much delivery food we no longer know where it came from, we no longer enjoy such mundane pleasures like casually being offered an exotic looking cup of tea from a very friendly looking chinese old lady. The warmness that emanated from the tea was strangely soothing and the mix of different scents that invaded her nostrils seemed to provide her entire body with a relaxing, almost therapeutic experience. Her stomach growled once again, this time louder and more desperately, making her promptly turn her head down to her wristwatch, which indicated that her fasting had already extended for over 8 hours. Luckily, her lunch arrived right before she started feeling sick and after replying a soft "Thank you", she began to savour the meal before her, carefully clutching onto her chopsticks, making sure not to embarrass herself in a place where so many chinese people were eating their lunches.

She needed no time to breathe, and rapidly devoured the whole plate of chow mein, pausing after it to open the fortune cookie that was given alongside the dish. "New experiences with new people will change your life, but you must value them". Before she could process the fortune she had just read her cellphone started ringing loudly, and with an agile flip she answered the call.

"Novak".

"A.D.A. Novak, this is Captain Cragen. We need a search warrant for the apartment of a Peter Nestler", his voice sounded agitated, and she realized this was the first time she heard the Captain sounding anything but completely composed and unaffected.

"Peter Nestler? Who is he?", she asked, jumping off her seat and throwing out some dollar bills on top of the table, right besides a packet of honey - the mere vision of it causing her a slight feeling of nausea.

"He's the real honey rapist. Newlands is dead and another girl has been kidnapped, a honey stirrer found at the playground where she was snatched", he explained.

"But you're sure Newlands didn't take her before dying? Who killed him? And how did you find this guy Nestler?", Cragen could hear the accelerated heeled footsteps as the woman pantingly inquired him.

"Newlands was found dead in his apartment, a hole on the back of his head. Dr. Warner found a tube inside his arm, with blood in it. It was Nestler's blood", Cragen slowly tried to make himself clear.

"A tube with blood inside his arm", she repeated incredulously, "Wait up", he now heard the sound of a car engine being turned on and then soft traffic flowing, "So Newlands did kill Brianna, and the blood was to beat the paternity test", she affirmed, continuing after the captain assented with a muttered sound, "And Nestler's DNA is the one who matched Molly Stratton's rape kit", she paused before concluding with a darker tone, "And now he's kidnapped a girl. Possibly already raped her".

"We don't know that", he quickly remarked.

"Yeah, we don't", she hopelessly said. "Where are Benson and Stabler now?".

"Gathering with a SWAT team, on their way to Nestler's apartment", the captain answered, before making a point to reaffirm the reason why he had called her, "And that's why we need the warrant".

"10 minutes", Casey simply replied, "I'll personally hand it to the detectives".

The call was turned off before Cragen could assure her the warrant delivery wasn't necessary.

* * *

"He's definitely our guy. Sick freak", Elliot declared, voice filled with disgust as his eyes scanned through the perfectly lined bottles of honey on the kitchen's shelf.

"Any sign of Courtney Jones?", Casey eagerly asked.

Noticing her presence, he sighed harshly before talking. "What are you doing here?", he annoyingly questioned.

"Search warrant", she answered in an ironic questioning tone. Although feeling slightly hurt by his choice of words, she just hoped he wouldn't insist on the topic of her presence there, she definitely wasn't in the mood for explaining herself - not to mention this was hardly the appropriate time - especially not to Elliot Stabler.

"No, really, you here to supervise us?", he snarked, impatiently turning his attention to something else, in a childlike manner of ignoring her.

"I'm not here to make sure you can do it", she sighed softly, "I'm here to see if I can". Her tone was lower, and at the end of the sentence it lowered even more, resembling a whisper, sounding as if she had just confessed something - which she had. There, she had admitted the truth. Fortunately, Elliot didn't seem to focus on her words, so her confession remained private, as if the words had never seen the light of day.

"Kiddie porn. Closet's full -", Olivia interrupted herself when she noticed her partner motioning his thumb towards Casey, alerting Olivia about the A.D.A.'s presence. Her face was twisted in an irritated surprised expression, almost as if in disbelief that Casey was standing before her.

"That doesn't tell us where he is", she remarked.

Elliot uncomfortably scratched his nose and scrunched his face in displeasure, already anticipating Olivia's anger at the unexpected intruder. Irritatedly putting down the stash of child pornography down by a table, she walked towards the spot where Elliot and Casey stood.

"What is she doing here?", she asked her partner, as if Casey wasn't standing less than five feet away from her. Both detectives stared at her, expecting a better explanation for her intrusion but actually just wanting her to find her way outside the door she had crossed on her way in.

Unable to utter any words, she rapidly deviated her emerald eyes from the detectives' piercing gaze, focusing her stare on a pack of equipments that laid on the floor, inside a small closet.

"He's a fisherman", she affirmed with a frown, "Plugs, poppers, reels loaded with 50-pound test", she kneeled down closer to the tools and began analyzing it with her long fingers, "It's rust. He fishes salt water", Casey concluded, abruptly turning her head towards Elliot and Olivia.

"He's got a boat", Olivia confirmed from across the room where she stood holding a framed picture, "Honey Do. 'Peter Nestler on his boat, the Honey Do, caught a 40-pound striper'".

"Where?", Elliot asked as Casey now stood by his side, her attentive eyes concentrated on Olivia.

"City Island. Looks like he's got a slip there".

* * *

They managed to arrive at City Island on half the time it usually took to complete the full distance from where they had began the ride. With the police siren blasting out, Casey's heartbeat followed the pace and her mind reeled with expectation, stomach slightly upturned in a nausea similar to sea sickness. She desperately watched Olivia's face through the side view mirror, hoping that the detective's face would mirror her own terror, but instead all she saw was pursed lips and a heavy frown, brown eyes squinted with a look that resembled both disgust and determination, with only a faint hint of fear. Casey wondered if that fear was merely a projection of her own or if indeed detective Olivia Benson felt fear in those situations - there must have been so many like this during her daily work - if she felt fear now, like Casey did.

Olivia radioed for the backup team behind them to form position as they arrived, assuring that there was no possible escape route for Nestler, also informing them that a diver's team should be on stand by in case any worse scenarios were to occur. She took a deep breath and got out of the car even before it had completely stopped moving. She could feel the pounding of her heart banging over her eardrums and a slow burning feeling by the pit of her stomach started to bother her, but all her brain could process was Nestler's face, the victim's face and finding either one of them, saving that little girl.

Elliot sided with Olivia, and Casey strolled behind, trying to accompany them.

"There's his boat". Casey's comment caused the two detectives to abruptly turn towards her, staring at her as if remembering her presence had suddenly brought back the irritation they had forgotten they felt.

"You stay here", Olivia ordered her, pointing a finger to her chest.

Casey watched Elliot and Olivia descend the stairs, still feeling angry and hurt by being so bluntly put aside. There wasn't a place for her there, at least that's what they seemed to believe. She ignored all the feelings of inadequacy, focusing her eyes on that boat, hoping that girl was alive and well, and that the bastard who had stolen so many childhoods would be finally brought to justice.

"Elliot. Halfway down", Olivia said in a whisper.

"Got him", Elliot confirmed, "Yo, Nestler".

Nestler turned back to them, his expression was like that of a deer in the headlights.

"Don't move", Elliot said in vain, for Nestler dropped his cooler and started running.

"Police!", Olivia shouted as she ran towards him.

He managed to push a couple of people away and run a few more steps before Elliot caught up with him and hit him on the back, causing him to fall onto the water.

"I'll take the boat", Olivia told her partner.

Elliot head dunked Nestler before bringing him back to the surface, holding him by the scalp.

"Where is she? The girl", he asked.

Casey observed Olivia's desperation as the detective searched around the boat, unable to find the girl. Elliot wasn't having any luck with Nestler either. Shiny emerald eyes abruptly focused on the cooler the perp had left behind before he ran, her mind rationalizing the idea that had occurred to her: it all made sense, he had just snatched the girl, needed to take her somewhere he could... he needed to take her somewhere he felt safe, and he couldn't risk being seen with her, and after all he was a fisherman, no one would suspect of a fisherman carrying a cooler. Everything went through her head in a fraction of seconds and before she had fully processed what felt completely palpable and logical, her hands were already opening the lid.

"Courtney", Casey exhaled, relieved.

Olivia turned back just in time to watch Casey remove Courtney from inside the box, completely appalled as the A.D.A. wrapped her arms around the girl and carefully lifted her up, watching the little breathless face that laid on her shoulder.

"Elliot!", she shouted to her partner, "Elliot, Casey's got her, she was in the cooler. Come on", she held his shoulder back, urging him to stop drowning Nestler, before running towards where Casey stood.

"Is she okay?", Olivia asked Casey.

"She's alive", was all she managed to elaborate.

Olivia touched Courtney's face, checking the girl's breathing pace before feeling her own panting breath mix up with Casey's. Taking a few step backs she watched Casey's now even paler face, trying to read the woman's expression, the sheer realization dawning that she had been much too hard on her, much too dismissive and much too afraid of getting closer to her, and that by doing so she had build up a barrier in between her and a person that had turned out to be a much more valuable asset to that investigation than she had expected or foreseen. A person that could be much more valuable, given the chance to know better.

Casey felt dizzy, and Olivia's gaze fixated upon her only helped to weaken her legs even more. She desperately wished the detective would just say something, give her directions or instructions, or just say something supportive, she felt completely stranded at sea, carrying a girl who had just been kidnapped by a serial rapist and kept in a cooler for god knows how much time. This wasn't her job, she hadn't signed up for that - in fact, she had done all she could to **not** sign up for that - and yet this was how events had unfolded. She stood at City Island, holding a victim she had just rescued while Olivia Benson's caring brown eyes now turned a shade lighter, reflecting a touch of honey that suddenly didn't seem so despicable and disgusting. She didn't know what was behind that look, but she could almost swear she felt a hint of appreciation and compassion, with a light touch of guilt. But maybe she was imagining things.

They both silently nodded to each other, in mutual understanding.

"Okay", Olivia whispered.

Casey turned away carrying Courtney, taking long, anxious steps.

Olivia sighed, relieved for the girl's safety and the closure of that rollercoaster of a case, exhaling too the shame she felt at herself for judging Casey Novak so harshly and for acting so rudely towards a person who definitely didn't deserve it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay, and for the length of this chapter. I have no good excuse for my "hiatus". I'm in a weird place about myself now, trying to go on a self discovery journey or something like it and I'm having a hard time writing and focusing enough on something as complex as writing. But worry shall you not, for this story is complete (this is the second to last chapter) and I'm working on another one.

Anyways, here's chapter 10.

* * *

Chapter 10

She sighed once again before taking the last steps towards District Attorney's Arthur Branch's door. Placing her palms carefully on the smooth surface she then proceeded to knock - more vehemently than she had expected herself to do so - and allowing herself in, the weight of the words she was obliged to say compressing her chest, making her feel as if she was about to burst.

"Got a minute?", Casey asked, knowing that whatever the answer was she would still say what she had gone there to say.

"When you rescue a little girl, you get two", he said with a smile as he removed his reading glasses, "Have a seat".

"I can't do it", she confessed, grasping the door handle for support, hoping her legs wouldn't give in nor her eyes would decide to pour just now. She wished she didn't have to go through this, such blatant humiliation, to state the failure that she was for not being able to handle a job she had been assigned to. _"I never wanted it to start with"_ , she thought to herself, but that knowledge didn't soothe the shame she felt, neither did the knowledge that SVU had the highest rates of A.D.A. changes over the years - statistics very different from white collar, where A.D.A.s usually stayed until they retired. Casey still believed she was weak for letting it affect her so deeply. Once again she thought of Olivia, the decorated detective Benson, 5 years on Special Victims and counting, the detective that despite being the product of rape and dealing with a victim her whole life still had more and more to give to new victims, still had the strength to go after perps everyday. Olivia was strong, Olivia could do it, she couldn't.

"Sure you can. Just bend your knees and let gravity take over", he replied casually.

She sighed, letting out a half smile despite feeling irritated at his ability to make jokes under such stressful and embarrassing circumstances. Walking towards him, her face assumed once again a serious expression, this time firmer.

"That's not what I'm talking about", Casey stated.

"I know"

She felt relieved he didn't try to push on forward with the jokes, but she needed to make him understand exactly what she meant by what she said, even though she felt extremely ashamed for having to say she wasn't able to handle things, that she wanted and needed to give up.

"I want out", she said, hoping it was enough.

"Why? When you've got a slam dunk in your very first case?", Branch sounded incredulous, or maybe that was just his way of making her admit the truth about what _really_ twisted her guts and haunted her since she had opened that cooler, to the point of making the idea of facing another case like this unbearable. She had always been firm on her decisions, and whenever she didn't feel like explaining the reasons behind her choices she simply didn't, but Branch made her feel like she owned him to be clear about it, and she supposed she didn't if she meant to walk away after he had put so much faith on her abilities.

"I can't let go of what that little girl went through", just as she spoke those words she had flashes of a barely breathing Courtney squeezed inside the cooler, the frail infant body surrounded by hospital machines, the relieved yet despaired parents, the gruesome and detailed statement she had given Olivia about her abduction, how the girl had cried when she had thanked Casey for rescuing her. Everything felt so awfully vivid it had taken a few seconds after he began talking for her to come back from those images that drifted through her mind and had taken over her every breathing second.

"I was watching you for this job when you were in white collar. Knew you were tough, but wasn't sure you were the right person", he commented vaguely.

"I'm not", she said pungently.

"The fact that it affects you like this tells me my first instincts were right", he added.

"What are you talking about?", Casey asked irritatedly.

"This case was the ultimate test. And you passed with flying colors", the D.A. said calmly.

"But I don't want it", she begged, in hopes it would resume his insistence.

"You will"

Arthur Branch put on his reading glasses and got up, turning his back to Casey as he organized a stash of papers. Accepting this as his ultimate decision she rose from her seat and walked out of his office.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Alas, 'tis the last chapter! So, my beloved readers (I do adore you, really), "Serendipity" has come to an end. Thank you so much for those who've been following this story, for each and every follow/favorite/review. They mean the  world to me, truly.

For all of you women loving women (wlw) who have tumblr/watch the 100, you've probably seen and/or felt all the negative and overall bad feeling our community has been wrapped around in lately. On this author's note I'd like to say that it's very sad and tragic that once again the big media has let queer women down and fed them false expectations, but we shall stand despite of those who try to ruin our stories and dismiss our affection. Don't let it get to you. We deserve all the nice stories - if they only come from fan creations, so be it.

That being said I'd like you to know that unlike those sort of stories, "Serendipity" ends on a positive note.

I have every intention of doing a follow up for this story - that would be: about the development of Olivia and Casey's relationship after 5x05, as Casey becomes their ADA - but I won't get your hopes up on it coming so soon. I've been working on another Olivia x Casey story, but it's unrelated to this one. If you're interested in more of this pairing, let me know, it sure will help me get motivated, because lately I've been very stuck. Also, I accept ideas/prompts.

Again, thank you so much for reading! And please leave a feedback!

* * *

Chapter 11

She drove around the city like a roaming tourist, at first counting the light poles (thirty seven) until she started feeling completely ridiculous, wondering if the happenings from these last weeks had drained her of her sanity. Casey then decided to confront all the doubts she had in mind, starting by the look in Branch's eyes: was he totally mad in believing she was capable of handling the work at SVU?

She didn't believe he was correct on his notions that she was the right person for the job (being tough at white collar while nailing petty criminals who dealt with forgeries and grand larceny was absolutely nothing compared to what he expected her to do well, and she just couldn't conceive how he could put these two ideas side to side), but he wasn't so wrong about her wanting it. Despite not feeling able to cope with more cases like the last one, she felt passionate about the cause, about maybe making the difference to one victim, to put a disgusting low life like Nestler away. But was it worth the toll it would take on her life? Olivia herself, as successful on the job as she was, talked about how extenuating it was on relationships - and Casey could pretty much feel that the friendship circle the detectives had was limited to that squad room. Not to mention the worst part: the flashes she had at night before sleep of all the case details; the feeling of never being safe - always watching over a child that walked down the streets alone, always worried about going out late, or drinking too much; thinking about the victims' future (would little Courtney ever trust an adult again? Would she flinch every time a male teacher asked her a question? Would she ever be able to go inside a small space?) or about the future victims.

The loud cellphone ringtone interrupted her waterfall of thoughts, her emerald eyes focusing on the number plastered across the screen as a frown took over her face. She decided to answer it before it hit the voice mail.

"Casey Novak", she spoke politely.

"Hi, Novak. It's Olivia", she paused, clicking her tongue before completing, "Benson, from SVU".

Casey smiled, amused at the idea that Olivia would think she wouldn't recognize her voice, or know which Olivia was calling.

"Hi, Benson", she replied, still smiling, "Is there something wrong with the Nestler case? Or with Courtney?", her tone changed, now aggravated, as she realized the call had to be about something work related - and in that case, nothing remotely nice could come out of it.

"No, no. Calm down. Everything is fine. I didn't mean to alarm you", Olivia apologized.

"It's alright, I just assumed it was something about the case", Casey said vaguely, hoping Olivia caught what she meant to imply.

"But it is about the case", she said shyly, glad technology didn't allow Casey to see her now.

"What is it?!", Casey anxiously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she watched young lovers coming out of the restaurant where she had just parked.

"The case ended well, so I guess you and I have a drink to grab", Olivia said with a smile.

"Oooh", she laughed, biting her lip, "It's true. Didn't think you'd remember it though", she confessed.

"I always keep my promises. Even the ones I make informally. Are you free now?".

"I'm glad to know", Casey teasingly replied, "Yes, I'm free now".

"How about we meet, say, half an hour from now? It's okay if it's in the bar near the squad?", Olivia carefully asked.

"Half an hour is great, it's about the time that will take me to get there", she agreed, remembering her roaming had left her nowhere near the 16th precinct, but it was late and the traffic was light, she surely could make it in half an hour.

"Okay", Olivia confirmed, wondering what was it about Casey that made her feel at a loss of words sometimes.

"See you in half an hour, Benson".

The detective muttered a reply before the call was disconnected. For a few seconds she stared at the cellphone on her hands, her mind vaguely wandering through scattered thoughts, then she put it back inside her coat's pocket before picking up a pile of files that laid on her desk and rapidly rising up from her seat.

"You gonna meet up with someone tonight?", Elliot asked from across his desk, where he too dealt with paperwork.

"Not exactly", she dismissively answered.

"Come on, Liv. It's okay if you're going out on a date", he teased her.

"I'm not going out on a date, El", Olivia said irritatedly, turning towards him, "I'm just going out for a couple of drinks with the A.D.A., Novak".

"Novak?", he asked with a frown, astonished, "I thought you hated her guts. But she _did_ earn some respect for having the idea of searching in the cooler, and rescuing the girl".

She nodded dismissively. Something about Casey put her off from the first moment she laid eyes on the woman, something scared her about the redhead, but she could never hate Casey Novak. In fact, she could never actually dislike her. Olivia didn't know what was it that made her want to smile, all she knew was that Elliot was dead wrong on his assumptions and it definitively amused her that he got something wrong about her.

Elliot watched her in expectant bewilderment, trying to wrap his mind around what could possibly be going inside her head.

"She's growing on me", his partner stated, before turning her back to him and smiling to herself.


End file.
